Therapy session with Dad
by Squirrllama
Summary: This is set during my first Lucifer story "Child of Lucifer." Its a deleted scene if you will. Persephone goes to a therapy session with Lucifer. Hilarity ensues when she finds out how well her father knows Dr. Linda. Just a fun little one shot. Enjoy.


Author's Note: I had wanted to integrate Dr. Linda into the first story but couldn't see how. So this is a bit of a deleted scene. I hope you enjoy. It's just a one shot.

Dad and I rode in silence for a while. His hands on the wheel of the beautiful black classic Corvette. The warm air felt nice compared to the cold of New York. He wouldn't say where he was taking me. Just said he had an appointment and wanted to take me along. After our fight we had made up. But there were still some issues to work on.

Finally, we reached the destination. Up we went to a nice office. It read "Dr. Linda Martin" on the door. We sat down in the lobby.

"You have a therapist?" I said to him.

He shrugged. "It's an LA thing."

"Yeah but you are the Devil. Since when does the Devil need a therapist?"

The door opened and young blonde woman walked out. She had her hair done in a bun. She wore a pencil skirt and a nice white blouse. She had red glasses on her face. She smiled seductively at my father. "I can see you now Lucifer."

He rose from the couch and gestured to me. "Can she join us?"

The woman looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was jealous or confused. I got up carefully from the couch. My pregnant belly somewhat hidden by my loose shirt. But it was still obvious. I tried a smile at her.

"Sure." She said apprehensively.

We walked into the office. It looked like a typical therapist's office. Various awards behind a desk. Bookshelves filled with books. A nice couch with a coffee table in front. Dad and I sat on the couch. The woman sat on a chair across from us. She kept making seductive faces at my father. She turned her attention on me. "I am Dr. Linda Martin."

"Persephone."

She turned to my dad. "Well, Lucifer what can I help you with this week?"

"We are having some family issues." He motioned to me. "We had a horrible fight. Ended in tears and what not. Then we made up. But there still seems to be a bit of tension."

She glanced at me. "You two are family? How?"

"He hasn't told you." I said to her.

"No." She responded quickly.

I chuckled. "Of course he hasn't. Wouldn't want to ruin his rep."

He glanced at me with an annoyed expression. "See what I have to put up with. She flies into town and expects me to drop everything. I am not going to just stop what I am doing- "

"I haven't asked you to stop doing anything, Dad."

Dr. Martin sputtered. "Dad?"

I nodded. "Yes. He is my father." I gestured to my belly. "This is his grandson."

She gasped. "Father? How is that possible?"

"I had sex with her mother." My father blurted out. "Isn't that how it happens? Although with me, I could just snap my fingers and impregnate a woman. But where would the fun in that be."

The doctor shook her head. She looked at me. It was hard to grasp. Here I was in my early thirties. My father looked like he was barely forty. He sounded like he was barely forty. It was hard for a lot of people to believe that this was indeed my father. We were very much flesh and blood.

"Now can we discuss the problem at hand."

"There isn't a problem Dad."

"Well, you got heated because I had female companionship."

"It was a whole stream of women scurrying out of your bedroom."

He shrugged. "Happens a lot. The ladies can't resist me. Right, Doctor."

The doctor laughed. She gave him that look. I knew that look. I scoffed and shot daggers at my father. "Really, you are sleeping with your therapist."

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Yes. Its payment."

I closed my eyes. I was in here having to talk to one of my father's lovers. Ugh. I wanted to be sick.

"Yes Persephone, your father." She said father with a bit of hesitation. It still hadn't sunk in fully. "We have explored our carnal passions. I am not ashamed. Your father is a very passionate man." Her voice got the seductive tone again.

My father responded with a low purr. "Oh. Linda you flatter me."

"Ew." I buried my head in my hand. I felt ill. I could feel the vomit rising. It wasn't from being pregnant either.

"You sound distressed, Persephone." Dr. Linda said.

"No. I'm not distressed."

"You sound distressed." She insisted.

"No. Doctor. I am a little irritated. It's like he brought me here to brag about another one of his conquests. I am aware the ladies like him. But do I really need to hear about it."

"Oh come now, darling. Nothing to be ashamed about." My father cut in. "It's not a crime that I have made beautiful passionate love to this lovely woman. Right here on this couch."

I looked up. I looked down at the couch. I quickly got to my feet. "Ew. EWWWW" I stood be the door near the wall. "Eww."

"Oh come now Persephone. Grow up." My father scoffed. He turned to the doctor. "Kids."

"Are you upset, Persephone?" She asked.

"No. I am nauseous."

"Come on, child. Sit back down. We need to work this out." My father pleaded.

"I am not sitting on that couch." I glanced at the two of them. My father had that smile that he used to annoy me.

"I changed the sheets on the bed." Dr. Linda offered.

"It's the principal. I was sitting on a couch where my father did…oh I can't even say it. You did." I felt the vomit wanting to come careening out of my stomach.

My father tutted. "Oh come now Persephone. I am well aware that you aren't exactly pure and innocent. I can see the evidence of your sexual exploits." He gestured to my belly. "You think its easy to accept that a man has done that to my daughter." Again he gestured to me.

The doctor cut in. "Let's all calm down. Have a seat Persephone." She gestured for the couch.

"No."

The doctor sighed heavily and stood up. She went behind her desk and rolled out her desk chair. She positioned it close to the couch. "Can you sit here?"

"I don't know. Have you had sex with my father in it?"

"No." She responded with a bit of irritation.

I hesitantly sat on the chair. I sighed. The doctor sat back down. My father shook his head.

"Okay can we get back on track now?" Dr. Linda said after a moment.

"Sure." I said.

We were in there for an hour talking. Told her about my mother. And how I had found out who my father was. She didn't seem the least bit phased that my father was the Devil. I told her about my time in the Marines. How I became a cop and how it caused a fight. My father wanted me to be a singer or actress like my mother.

"You really believe he is the Devil?" I said to her.

"I am working with his metaphor."

I chuckled. "Metaphor?"

"Yes."

Boy, was she naïve. She was sleeping with the Devil and had no clue. She thought he was putting on an act. I just let it slip. We continued the therapy session.

Later in the car my father and I were lost in our own thoughts. I did feel a little better. I glanced over at him. He was drumming on the steering wheel. "Well, that was fun and eye opening." I said to him.

"It seemed to help, didn't it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"Are you hungry?"

"Sure. I could eat. This baby certainly likes to eat."

"I know a place." He offered. He looked over and smiled at me. "I think you'll like it."


End file.
